


I Kissed a Girl

by Submissive Bookmark (Myella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Girls Kissing, Not Beta Read, Party, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myella/pseuds/Submissive%20Bookmark
Summary: Pansy is at her wit's end when McLaggen won't leave her alone. She has to be very delicate about it since her father works with McLaggen's father.Hermione steps up to help her get rid of McLaggen, how will Pansy react and feel when Hermione kisses her?#LF2020 Team Aphrodite
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 179
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	I Kissed a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling, I make no money or profit from this fanfiction, I only write for fun. 
> 
> Not beta read. I apologize for any mistakes.

Pansy stiffened as she saw Cormac McLaggen sauntering over from across the lawn. Hermione slid her eyes towards her friend and raised a brow, “What’s wrong?” Hermione asked.

Pansy shuddered slightly, “McLaggen is coming over here, he’s been trying to get me to go on a date with him all year.”

Hermione’s mouth twitched slightly seeing Pansy in such a state. When Hermione returned to Hogwarts for her last year, she had been pleasantly surprised that the Slytherins were not as bad as she thought. It did help that all returning students who were finishing their last year late were all shoved in their own wing of the castle.

“Need help?” Hermione offered as she looked over at McLaggen who had stopped to speak to someone, but it was clear by the looks he was shooting Pansy that he was his intent to come over to see her.

Draco snorted tipping his Firewhiskey back, “Just hex him.”

Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement, and Daphne just giggled slightly shaking her head.

“I can’t,” she hissed keeping her voice low, “his father does business with mine.”

Hermione understood. Since the end of the war, people associated with the Dark Lord had to build their reputations back up again. She often wondered if that was why Lucius and Narcissa had been very gracious with her. She knew that they worked for the light before the end of the war, and it was before that terrible day when the snatchers had brought her, Ron and Harry to Malfoy Manor. She had thought they still clung to their prejudices beliefs that people like  _ her _ were nothing, gum stuck on the bottom of their shoes.

After the war was done and the trials finished, Hermione went to Australia with Professor Snape to find her parents. Sadly, when she found them Hermione couldn’t reverse her parent’s memories. That had been devastating but she took comfort in the fact that they were happy, and her mother and father were expecting another child. A brother or sister Hermione would never know. Guilt ate at her when she returned to England. She wondered if her parents didn’t have another child because Hermione was  _ different _ . 

Professor Snape had invited her to his quarters after they returned from Australia and let her sob in his arms until she was cried out. It was then she realized that she had to move on, that she was  _ not  _ alone as she had thought. She had her Professors, the Order, Harry and Ron in her life. They could help feel that void.

When Christmas hols came around, Draco had heard she was going to spend Christmas at Hogwarts he had invited her to spend the holiday with him and his family. At first, she was appalled at the thought returning to Malfoy Manor, but after several weeks of Draco wearing her down and teasing her about her flagging Gryffindor courage, she relented.

It didn’t stop her wool-gathering before she stepped foot into the manor, but her worrying was all for naught. She had a lovely time over the holiday, and it seemed to solidify her friendship with Draco. Harry, of course, had invited her to Grimmauld place to stay, but she declined. She had no interest in seeing Ron, especially after their very public break-up. She was humiliated that he had cheated on her very publicly and with Lavender Brown. She still loved Ron, but she knew in her heart they were never truly meant to be. In time she knew they would be like they were before, but it was just too soon for her to even think about rectifying with him.

Taking a fortifying breath Hermione squared her shoulders and turned to her friend, “I can help you Pans, but you’ll need to follow my lead.”

Pansy blinked over at her and looked at McLaggen who shot her a wink causing her to shudder lightly. She looked back at Hermione and said, “I’ll do whatever I need to to get rid of him.”

“I’ll be right back, I just need to get a drink first,” Hermione said downing her glass of wine.

Pansy grabbed her arm, her brows furrowed, “What are yo-.”

Hermione placed her hand over Pansy’s giving it a small squeeze when her voice became louder, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to offer my services to the git. I had a hard time losing him once. Trust me. Your father’s position with Mr. McLaggen will be just fine.”

Pansy let go over her arm giving her a small nod, her eyes following her progress as she walked towards the bar.

Hermione leaned against the high bar and smiled at the small elf who was working, one she was familiar with at Malfoy Manor. “Hey, Tink, can I get two double shots of Firewhiskey, please?”

Placing both hands on the bar, she bowed her head and swore under her breath. She may be a Gryffindor, but what she was about to do was a very Slytherin move. She knew she had always been one to  _ bend _ the rules when it suited her, she had no delusions that she was one that conformed to the rules society had set before her. She had changed. The war had changed who she was and she didn’t think that all those changes were necessarily a bad thing. A smile tugged at her lips thinking about the looks on her friend’s faces when she finally  _ helped _ Pansy with her little problem. 

The clink of the glasses being shoved in front of her brought her attention back to the present. Standing up straight, she rolled her shoulders and neck and down the first shot and winced as the fire burned down her throat, the warmth from the liquor relaxing her. Taking a deep breath her fingers curled around the second one when a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea…Hermione?” Lucius Malfoy stood next to her with a raised brow, his lips twitching slightly.

She looked at him for a moment, and to the two other men standing next to him. Professor Snape, and Pansy’s father, Edward Parkinson stood there with amused expressions on their faces. Yes, she knew these men quite well, and it did appear she was acting out of sorts by down Firewiskey as if it were water, she could understand their concern. 

She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat before she said, “I believe it’s a perfectly fine idea.” 

“And pray tell, why do you think downing Firewhiskey like it’s water is a  _ good idea?” _ he asked with amusement letting go of her wrist and leaned against the bar elegantly. 

Hermione turned and leaned against the bar next to him, and looked across the grounds at the people milling about. It was Draco’s graduation party, a pool party really, but most were decidedly  _ not _ swimming. Parents of the graduating class were in attendance, all except hers. Of course, some of her classmates like Nott had only his father there in attendance. She thought this was more of a networking meeting than fun.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head and looked up at Lucius giving him a small smile, “Well, I’m about to do something out of my comfort zone.”

“Socialize?” Lucius chuckled.

Hermione scoffed, shaking her head, “No, that would be preferable,” she paused for a moment, her eyes flicked to Edward Parkinson and hoped she wouldn’t get hexed for what she was about to do. Clearing her throat delicately she said, “No, I’m…helping Pans get rid of McLaggen, he’s wanting to go on a date, and she’s trying to be  _ delicate _ about it.”

Edward looked over at his daughter who was shifting away from the boy in question looking extremely uncomfortable. “I see,” he said and looked back at Hermione. “I appreciate what you can do to help her.”

Hermione nodded as she turned around downing the other drink. She shook her arms out and looked at the three men who were looking at her, “Just don’t hex or kill me.”

“Why on earth would we…what are you going to do?” Edward said with confusion. 

Hermione winked at them and pressed her finger to her lips, “Shh, it’s a secret. Let’s just say he should get the message that Pans is not…interested.” She paused as she sauntered away and looked over her shoulder, “Just remember sometimes subtle is not enough, and things are not always as they seem.”

Hermione walked beside Pansy feeling the effects of the Firewhiskey burning through her system. She needed liquid courage if she was going to do what she planned. She let out a small snort and shook her head looking forward to everyone’s reaction, she was most definitely not acting in character.

McLaggen wrapped his arms around Pansy on her other side shoving himself between Daphne and Pansy, he tugged her slightly closer. Pansy’s wide blue eyes looked over at Hermione with a panicked expression. 

Hermione grabbed Pansy’s hand and intertwined her fingers with hers giving it a small squeeze. It really was a warning to be prepared. Oh, she knew Pansy wouldn’t hex her or hurt her, not anymore. The six of them were thick as thieves for eight months now. The war and the aftermath brought them closer together.

McLaggen didn’t appear to notice and continued to get in Pansy’s personal space going as far as lowering his face close to Pansy’s ear speaking in a low murmur, “What do you say you and I find someplace more…comfortable,” he said in a husky voice. 

Hermione wanted to vomit. Looking over at the pair she smirked, “Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea, McLaggen.”

He looked at Hermione with a predatory smile, “Jealous, Granger?” he chuckled lightly shifting slightly, his fingers brushing her cheek before lifting one of her curls, “You know I’ve always fancied you, too. Perhaps the  _ three _ of us can get better acquainted.”

“Not my type,” Hermione said deadpan swatting his hand away in annoyance.

McLaggen pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes slightly. Hermione raised a brow at him, her eyes never leaving his as she tugged Pansy closer to her out of McLaggen’s clutches. She wrapped an arm around her waist and looked over at Pansy with what she hoped was a look of affection and adoration, “As I said, You’re not my type,” she said in a sultry tone as she tucked a strand of Pansy’s hair behind her ear, her fingers rubbing her earlobe gently before she resting her hand on her shoulder. 

McLaggen looked at them with a bewildered expression for a moment before his face broke out in a wide grin, “Oh, I see,” he laughed. “Are you trying to tell me, Granger, that you and Pansy are…” he waggled his brow.

“Indeed.”

He tilted his head to the side as Pansy shifted uncomfortably looking down at the ground. 

“I don’t believe it,” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest giving Hermione a superior look, “I know you... _ both _ of you fancy blokes.” 

Hermione hummed in the back of her throat and gave him a wide grin, “Oh, that’s undeniably true. I do love a good shag with a bloke,” she said in a low purr. She turned Pansy to face her, her arm still wrapped around her waist. She cupped Pansy’s cheek, her thumb rubbing against the apple of her cheek as Pansy looked up at Hermione with a surprised look. 

Looking over at McLaggin she gave him a lopsided smile, “Be that as it may, I’m with Pansy now and I  _ don’t _ share,” she looked at Pansy and her expression softened slightly seeing the blush on her friend’s face, “There’s just something about the softness of a woman, the gentle curve of their body,” she looked up at Mclaggen and narrowed her eyes, “So, I would appreciate it if you would keep your dirty paws off what’s mine before I hex your bits off.” 

McLaggen looked at Hermione with a calculating look and shifted slightly clearly aroused with the whole scenario, “Prove it,” he said with a small laugh.

“I’m not going to shag my girlfriend in front of the masses, McLaggen,” Hermione growled. 

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, “No, kiss her. Kiss Pansy, and I don’t mean a quick peck on the lips. I mean...kiss her like you  _ normally _ would kiss your  _ girlfriend.”  _

“In front of all these guest?” Hermione raised a brow at him, “It appears to me that you are just getting off on the idea of the two of us kissing,” Hermione said pointedly looking down at his erection that was pressed against the placket of his pants. 

He just shrugged as a wicked grin formed on his lips, “I’m waiting.” 

Hermione looked over at the others and had to suppress a laugh that wanted to bubble out of her throat. Draco had his drink halfway raised to his lips, his grey eyes boring into hers as their eyes met. Blaise had a shit-eating grin on his face and Theo had his mouth parted in a surprised expression. Daphne just winked at her and gave her a slight nod. 

Pursing her lips slightly she looked back at McLaggen and squared her shoulder,  _ ‘In for a penny, in for a pound,’  _ Hermione thought as she looked at Pansy who was blushing. “Fine,” Hermione huffed. 

* * *

Pansy froze for a moment, her eyes wide as she looked at Hermione.  _ ‘Is she really going to kiss me?’  _ Her heart thudded against her chest as Hermione pulled her closer, their bodies flush against each other. Pansy shivered as Hermione’s fingers danced up her spine and threaded through her hair at the base of her scalp giving it a small tug. 

Pansy’s eyes slid shut as she buried her own hands in Hermione’s curls nipping at Hermione’s lip, her tongue flicking out. Hermione smirked against her lips as she obliged and opened her mouth delving into Pansy’s mouth with gusto.

Pansy let out a small moan as Hermione tugged her hair and wrapped her arm around her waist, her hand resting on her arse giving it a gentle squeeze and pulled her impossibly close to her. She felt as if she was on fire as Hermione kissed her slowly. She had never kissed a girl before, to be honest, she never considered it. But now...now with Hermione’s expert tongue tangling with her own, she felt as if she were on fire. This by far was the best kiss she had ever experienced. Slow and sensual, it was as if time stopped and all she knew was the feel of the soft curves pressed against her own. 

Butterflies erupted in her abdomen, and her core clenched. She let out a low moan and clutched at Hermione wanting more, so much more. Her whole body had come to life and all she knew was Hermione was the only one who could extinguish it. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like Firewhisky and cinnamon, the perfect combination and taste. 

Hermione slowed the kiss and placed a few soft kisses to Pansy’s lips and moved her hands to her cheeks, rubbing her thumbs against the apple of her cheeks. She smirked at her as she pulled back, “I love, you.” Hermione said softly. She knew this was part of the  _ act _ but it made Pansy’s breath catch in her throat. 

She buried her head against Hermione’s neck as her arms wrapped around her, her hand rubbing soothing circles on Pansy’s back. She could feel the vibration against her body as Hermione spoke to McLaggin in clipped tones telling him to sod off and never to bother her again that Pansy was clearly spoken for. 

She couldn’t move, she needed a moment to cool off and get her equilibrium back. She was thankful that Hermione didn’t shove her away when McLaggen left, her legs felt as if someone had hexed her with the Jelly-leg jinx, maybe they had, she wouldn’t have noticed anything while Hermione kissed her. The world could have exploded around her and she wouldn’t have even flinched. All was well as long as Hermione’s lips were moving against her own. 

Hermione dropped her hands and slowly shifted away from Pansy, “That was hot,” Blaise whispered. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Granger.”

“He had his creepy hands on me,” Hermione said as she looked over at Pansy, “and Pans as well. I would do  _ anything _ to protect any of you,” she shrugged. 

A worried look crossed Hermione’s features and she bit her lip. Pansy licked her lips as she watched wanting to snog her again but refrained herself. Maybe in time she could convince Hermione to kiss her once again, “I hope...I’m sorry, Pans.” she said in a soft tone, her brows furrowed. “I know how he is, and he shouldn’t bother you again.” 

Pansy blinked a few times before she cleared her throat and tried to smile at her, “It was fine,” she croaked and cleared her throat once again so she could speak clearly, “I appreciate your help.” 

Pansy almost jumped out of her skin when a shadow appeared over her and hands landed on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw her father standing there with a smile on his face as he looked at Hermione, “Miss Granger, thank you for your...assistance in getting rid of McLaggen..” 

Professor Snape hid a smile behind his tumbler as he looked over a Hermione, “Yes if it were still in my ability I would award you several house points for that...delightful entertainment.” 

Lucius let out a laugh and shook his head. Grabbing Hermione’s hand he kissed her knuckles and smiled up at her, “You were sorted in the wrong house, Miss Granger, that was positively Slytherin of you.”

Hermione grabbed Pansy’s hand and gave it a squeeze and looked at her with a soft expression, “I just hope Pansy can forgive me, but I don’t regret what I had to do in order to protect her.” 

Pansy squeezed her hand back and gave her a smirk, “I don’t know, Hermione. I may require your assistance in the future, there are still several others that won’t leave me alone.” 

There was a pause before everyone erupted in laughter. Pansy’s smile widened as Hermione’s giggles turned into gales of laughter. Pansy was a  _ Slytherin _ and she would do what she needed to to get Hermione to kiss her again...and again. 


End file.
